Godzilla-kun
|-|Kid Ovas = |-|Teenager Videogame = |-|Adult Ovas = Summary Godzilla-Kun The Godzilla from Get Going! Godzilland is an incarnation of Godzilla featured in Gakken's educational Get Going! Godzilland animated specials and some videogames. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, higher with Atomic Fire | 9-B ''', possibly '''higher with items |''' Unknown''' Name: '''Godzilla Kun '''Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: ''' 8 years (Godzilland Ovas), 15 years (Videogame) '''Classification: Kaiju, prehistoric/irradiated sea creature. Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean ), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Skilled in stealth, Claws, Teeth, Dorsal Fins, Radioactivity (His energy source), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Accelerated Development (Due to constant physical and Fire breath training) | Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass for over 15 seconds), Portal Creation (Via Master Key), Healing (With Heart Item), Explosion Manipulation (Via Exploding Boulder Item and Bombs), Bolts discharges (Via Thunder), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can tank his own fire breath) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Kun is an athletic kid who likes to practice exercise, he is able to hurt kaiju equal to him ), higher with Fire Breath | Wall level (Mere punches are able to destroy rocks ), possibly higher with items | Unknown Speed: Athletic Human movement speed and reactions | Athletic Human movement speed and reactions | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: ' Athlete Class', higher with Atomic Fire | Wall Class, possibly higher with items | Unknown Durability: At least Athlete level (Can tank and survive his own Atomic Fire on the face, can handle damage from kaiju equal to him like Anguirus ) | Wall level (Survived hits from kaiju equal to him) | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee, tens of meters with its item attacks Standard Equipment: 'Sandglass, Master Key, Exploding Boulder Item, Bombs, Thunder. 'Intelligence: *'Kid Anime: '''Average. Godzilla-Kun learned about the hiragana alphabet, counting, addition, and subtraction, able to perform other human activities. *'Videogame:' Above Average. Can quickly figure out all the puzzles in various dungeons. '''Weaknesses:' He is still very young | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Fire:' Godzilla Kun can spit fire with his mouth. *'One Hit Punch:' Godzilla Kun can defeat enemies with one punch. Key: Kid Anime | Videogame | Adult Anime Others Notable Victories: Vanilla Ice (Cool as Ice) Vanilla Ice's Profile (Speed was equal, 10-A versions used) Grizzly Bear (The Real World) Bear’s profile (Speed was equalized, Godzilla-kun had no power ups, and the bear was bloodlisted) Pain Elemental (DOOM) Pain Elemental’s profile (Speed was equalized) T-Rex (The Real World) T-Rex’s profile (Speed was equalized, Godzilla-Kun was given all items besides his hourglasses) Notable Losses: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's Profile (This was Video Game Godzilla without powerups was used and speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Electricity Users